Sasha Milton
Sasha is a character in Housepets!. She was introduced in the comic, She’s Not The Best One To Ask. Official Site Biography She’s one of those ‘flavor of the week’ kind of girls, having an on-again-off-again relationship with Bino depending on how his standing is with the neighborhood dogs, and whether or not she feels like it. She wears a heart on her collar. There is more to her than meets the eye . . . but not much. Maybe. General information Sasha is arguably one of the least-intelligent dogs in the series. Overly perky and energetic, she doesn't always comprehend when someone is displeased or angry. She also has an attraction to the majority of the dogs, depending who's available, seeming to favor Fido out of all of them, although she started to date the more muscular Kevin later on. On occasion Sasha has, oddly enough, shown signs of intelligence and awareness, with the ability to compose music spontaneously on the spot, play elaborate improvisations on the piano, and can remember when Bino re-gifts her presents. At times, she seems not so much a dimbulb, but instead to be gifted with a wonderfully sweet and scrambled view of life that has its own peculiar logic. A dark side of Sasha's life is her relationship with her owner, who may have adopted her in an effort to attract single women. She seems oblivious to his drinking problem, his slovenly habits, and shrugs off obvious acts of cruelty, such as locking her out on cold nights when she fails get him a date or making her do all the chores around his house. The severity and frequency of Hartford's abuse is unknown, but Sasha doesn't seem to hate or fear him despite the mistreatment. Rather, she addresses him as "Daddy" ("I'm sorry, Daddy"...."Yes, Daddy"..."I love you, Daddy"), professes to love him despite his behavior, and defends him when others point out his abuse. In chapter 117, it's revealed that Kevin, Sasha's boyfriend, is currently building up an abuse case against her owner in hopes of emancipating her from him. In chapter 127, Kevin proudly announces that Sasha has been legally separated from her owner and is now part of the Equal Chance Program (ECP). In Real Stories of the K9PD, Sasha becomes the main suspect in the attempted murder of Keene Milton, as she proclaims she did it and needed to be arrested. However, it turns out she had been brainwashed by the sketchy dog obedience classes she had been taking by the real perpetrator. Her frequent visits to the doghouse King built for her in the forest have also attracted the attention of the ferals. Some of them, like Ink the raccoon, have taken to calling her "The Traveler", designating Sasha's little cabana as "sacred", and connecting her inexplicable wanderings with the "Opener of Ways." In this story, we also learn that Sasha is friends with the somewhat enigmatic dog, Daisy. Pressed by police agents Fox and Mungo go help find the missing Sasha, Daisy goes beyond her elusive "Hi, I'm Daisy" greeting to give a surprisingly insighful description of Sasha's recent moods, her discomfort with the obedience school, and where she might be found. Relationships Bino Her ex-boyfriend, whether he truly has feelings for her is questionable, as he has genuinely shown appreciation for her, but more often regards her as a trophy than anything else. Their relationship was sort of "one-off" as she would commonly try to date his brother; Fido, while acting like it wasn't an issue. It officially came to an end when she broke up with him in Love And War, and started dating Kevin, though Bino seems to have gotten over it rather quickly after he started dating Duchess. Fido Bino's older brother. She finds him very attractive and professes her love for him in many ways, often tricking him into dates. Though she seems to have stopped after she started to date Kevin, a much more muscular dog. Kevin Kevin is a member of the K-9 Unit who she started dating after breaking up with Bino. They appear to get along easily not only because she is attracted to Kevin's muscular build, but because both of their intelligence levels are pretty much the same. Despite his seemingly dim-witted nature, Kevin cares very much for Sasha and does a lot for her, such as trying to build up an abuse case against her owner so that she may be liberated. Kevin later succeeds in his efforts, allowing Sasha to leave her owner and join the Equal Chance Program (ECP). King Shortly upon his arrival in the neighborhood, King kept Sasha company outside at night after he felt sorry for her being locked outside by her owner. He later bought her a doghouse in case it happened again. Ever since, she has often helped him when he's asked for it, including seducing Bino (and failing) in an attempt to steal King's watch back. King has expressed disapproval for her alcoholic owner, and genuinely seems to care about her. In turn, Sasha is very fond of King (although she will not allow him to speak ill of her negligent "Daddy") and served gleefully as the bridesmaid at his and Bailey's wedding. [[Fox Lindberg|'Fox']] Fox and Sasha have known each other for a long time, mostly through Bino. After she broke up with Bino, Bino attempted to sabotage her future dates, but Fox ended up feeling sorry for her after Sasha began to cry and gave her his bandanna as a hankie. He developed a crush on her after she confided with him and gave him the pet name "Foxie-bon," but before he could tell her his feelings the next day, she revealed that she started dating Kevin, breaking Fox's heart. While investigating Keene Milton's attempted murder, Sasha becomes the main suspect. Fox risks his job in order to protect her and uncover the truth. Much later on, Fox reveals he still secretly loves Sasha and wants to date her: however he realizes that what he is actually looking for is a long-term commitment and realizes Sasha isn't the right one for him. [[Duchess|'Duchess']] A socially high place dog from a wealthy, prominent family, Duchess displays a higher intellect than Sasha, though they appear to be friends. Trivia *She writes in cursive , which is shown in "My Baby She Wrote Me A Letter" *Her favorite color is pink. *She made only one appearance in 2014, and didn't appear at all in 2015. **However she does play a major role in Real Stories of the K9PD. *She is a very skilled piano player. *Her appearances changed slightly in December 2012: She got a pink earring on her right ear, three pink bracelets, and a spot on her right hip in the shape of a heart. The hair on her head grew longer, and it often covers some of her face. Her facial features are drawn over it anyway. Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Female Characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Dimension Prime